1) TMEM266 is a functional voltage sensor regulated by extracellular zinc Voltage-activated ion channels contain S1-S4 domains that sense membrane voltage and control opening of ion-selective pores, a mechanism that is crucial for electrical signaling. Related S1-S4 domains have been identified in voltage-sensitive phosphatases and voltage-activated proton channels, both of which lack associated pore domains. hTMEM266 is a protein of unknown function that is predicted to contain an S1-S4 domain, along with partially structured cytoplasmic termini. Here we show that hTMEM266 forms oligomers, undergoes both rapid (ms) and slow (ms) structural rearrangements in response to changes in voltage, and contains a Zn2+ binding site that can regulate the slow conformational transition. Our results demonstrate that the S1-S4 domain in hTMEM266 is a functional voltage sensor, motivating future studies to identify cellular processes that may be regulated by the protein. The ability of hTMEM266 to respond to voltage on the ms timescale may be advantageous for designing new genetically encoded voltage indicators. 2) Conserved allosteric pathways for activation of TRPV3 revealed through engineering vanilloid-sensitivity The Transient Receptor Potential Vanilloid 1 (TRPV) channel is activated by an array of stimuli, including heat and vanilloid compounds. The TRPV1 homologues TRPV2 and TRPV3 are also activated by heat, but sensitivity to vanilloids and many other agonists is not conserved among TRPV subfamily members. It was recently discovered that four mutations in TRPV2 are sufficient to render the channel sensitive to the TRPV1-specific vanilloid agonist resiniferatoxin (RTx). Here, we show that mutation of six residues in TRPV3 corresponding to the vanilloid site in TRPV1 is sufficient to engineer RTx binding. However, robust activation of TRPV3 by RTx requires facilitation of channel opening by introducing mutations in the pore, temperatures > 30C, or sensitization with another agonist. Our results demonstrate that the energetics of channel activation can determine the apparent sensitivity to a stimulus and suggest that allosteric pathways for activation are conserved in the TRPV family.